Attic space has long been used for the storage of items which are being retained for future use, or for periodic use, or even permanent storage. Several systems have been devised for use of such attic space for storage. Certain of these systems utilize only the spacing between adjacent ceiling joists, hence are severely limited in their utility, particularly with respect to the size of the items desired to be stored. That is, in these systems, where the ceiling joists are 2×6 inch boards spaced apart by 18 or 24 inches, only items which will fit between the ceiling joists may be stored in these prior art systems. In these systems, if a cover for the stored item is desired, the stored item can have a thickness of less than 6 inches.
In the foregoing, and similar storage systems, advantage can not be taken of the void between the top edge of the ceiling joists and the rafters, for example. More importantly, these prior art systems consume the space between ceiling joists where more desirably thermal insulation is provided. Still further, such systems are limited to movement, if any, of the storage containers of the system in a direction parallel with the ceiling joists, thereby limiting accessibility to the individual storage containers.